A known barrel for a writing implement has a grip part covered with a grip covering member formed by assembling an inner member of a soft material and an outer member.
A writing implement having such a barrel is disclosed in JP 8-197883 A relating to “Grip Structure for Writing Implement and Coating Tool”. This known writing implement is provided with a flexible, cylindrical grip member sealing therein a gas, a liquid, a gel or a jelly.
A grip for a writing implement is disclosed in JP 2000-355185 A relating to “Grip for Writing Implement”. This known grip has an inner member having a Shore hardness between Hs5 and Hs30 (JIS A) and an outer member having a Shore hardness of Hs40 (JIS A) or above. A grip for a writing implement is disclosed in JP 09-169194 A relating to “Grip for Writing Implement”. This known grip is formed by partially fusing together two types of resin members respectively having different hardnesses.